Server computers often include one or more input/output (I/O) devices. For example, a server computer may include one or more I/O adapter devices for communicating with a network and/or direct-attached storage device. Each I/O device may communicate over multiple, possibly asynchronous interfaces, such as PCI Express (PCIe) and/or Ethernet. For example, a host server computer may send I/O transactions over a PCIe bus to the I/O adapter device, and the I/O adapter device may send those I/O transactions over an Ethernet cable for processing by another server.
The I/O adapter device may implement software and/or hardware to process write requests in a general and flexible manner. This allows the I/O adapter device to manage the most variants of write requests, special write cases, and any errors. The I/O adapter device may also implement software and/or hardware to process write requests in a fast and efficient manner. A faster and more efficient implementation may allow the I/O adapter device to process a write request more quickly than when it uses the general and flexible implementation.